


☃【博坤】脑洞合集·02

by Aqua0214



Category: Whatever This Is.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 09:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20423708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua0214/pseuds/Aqua0214





	☃【博坤】脑洞合集·02

by：银鱼罐头

［恋人与口红］

-

有无数人讲过王一博长了张漂亮妖冶的阴柔面孔，唇是厚实微翘恰到好处的性感，如燕过风的圆垂眼尾一挑里尽含勾人春意，倒也不是拿如此女性化的词汇来戏谑他一个铁骨铮铮河南爷们，生得好看的人都不应被贬低。

可王一博打心底就从未接受过这种说法。

他自诩硬是钢筋混凝土一般的硬，帅气可以认，漂亮什么的都别来，王一博想，你们大概是真没见过漂亮应当长什么模样。

那长什么模样呢。

就是蔡徐坤的模样。

自打王一博同蔡徐坤半哄半亲地率先告白之后，两人原本被朦胧薄雾遮盖缠绕的暧昧关系，忽然间像是晨曦凝结成束打进满是霭瘴的黢黑森林，世界霎时变得明朗起来。

蔡徐坤藏在夜幕里的昏黄路灯下隔着录播大楼老远等他结束工作，一双湿漉漉的眼瞧着王一博也不说话，却看得人直想吻他。

事实上王一博的确这么做了。当他贴拢过去沾上蔡徐坤饱满而甜糯的淡粉色唇肉时，王一博实在有些想不明白，一个同自己一样一米八几的大男人，怎么就生得如此和润艳丽，连吻都是带着幽深惑人的玫瑰水汽的。

“…老师，你口红晕开了。”

王一博刚刚吻完还没来得及想好下一步要讲些什么，蔡徐坤就开口成功替他将氛围打破了。王一博原本的唇色不似蔡徐坤那般柔嫩粉红，而是偏白一些如同百合芯子的浅淡色调，所以免不了要拿口红来维持整个面庞的气色。

而此时王一博在意的并不是自己的妆容，他有些出神瞧着蔡徐坤微微开合的唇，那里被刚刚柔和却绵长的亲吻在唇峰蹭上些微惹眼的绯色，为他清丽稚涩的少年面容硬是勾出些艳媚味道，顺带着连周身氛围也转换了，仿若身处什么暧昧场合。那是属于王一博口红的颜色。

“蔡徐坤。”

“嗯？”

王一博忽然拿食指指尖往自己唇尾轻擦而过勾下一片茄红来，抬手托住蔡徐坤下巴将指腹摁了上去在人唇珠上轻轻抚弄，扎眼的口红颜色在他白皙皮肤之上衬得更加明亮，犹如咬破唇线而落下的一抹血垢在嘴角一点点晕染。

“怎么…”

王一博盯着他被自己磨得有些充血的唇肉和上面一点突兀的口红痕迹，禁不住又靠拢吻了上来。

蔡徐坤这次没有再发愣，他摁着王一博锁骨将人逐渐贴近的动作制止住了，依旧是那双柔和却带了些困惑的明亮眼睛注视着他。

“老师，你喜欢口红？”

王一博不知道他想问些什么，只是由着自己的想法开口回答。

“你涂口红会很漂亮。”

“…唔。”

蔡徐坤对于这个形容词表现得明显有些不情不愿。

“我明天有一个口红代言发布会，你要不要来看？”

“要来。”

蔡徐坤回答得果断，下意识抓紧了王一博手指又露出那副憧憬与期待的乖巧模样，但凡是有关于王一博的，无论一条微博还是一个采访，蔡徐坤都会认真仔细地阅读观看然后牢牢记住，有时候看得多了还莫名其妙吃起飞醋。蔡徐坤真的很想多一点再多一点地去了解王一博，即便知道自己不太可能会成为他生活的一部分。

那条口红代言也很早之前就有宣传了，官方放出来的预告图一张比一张令人脸红心跳，一位男星能将女性向妆品做出如此极致的魅惑效果，只能说广告商的眼光委实有些毒。

王一博没有开车，即便夏夜里空气闷热他也执意要牵着蔡徐坤的手晃晃悠悠走着。蔡徐坤很乖，是小狗对主人那般言听计从的乖，每次想到他会拿那种渴求而略微羞涩的目光来瞧自己，王一博总能得到些难以启齿的满足感。

“老师，我可以打车回去。”

“好。”

王一博想着要是蔡徐坤再不开口，自己就直接走去他家住下了。

蔡徐坤关上车门时偏过头瞧了王一博一眼，内里的灯光极有限照射到他一侧柔和面颊，四周是繁华城市夜里该有的寂静与喧嚣。王一博没说话，冲蔡徐坤摆了摆手，却在他收回视线的瞬间察觉到一丝难以言说的失落。

蔡徐坤要说什么？

王一博没想明白，但他觉得自己应该在叫车之前再亲亲他。

可惜很多应该都是来不及的。

当戴着口罩的王一博偷偷将工作证塞进蔡徐坤手里时，他正面色挣扎地同一众采访人员在入场处等候区挨挨挤挤，两人还没来得及对上视线，王一博就被经纪人偷摸着扯了回去一个劲往后台拖。

“你怎么还往外跑？很危险知不知道。”

“是是是，抱歉。”

王一博一边应付，一边兀自回想着特地穿了正装来的蔡徐坤。少年脸蛋上依然是未褪的青涩与一点稚嫩，夹杂在乌泱人群里犹如误入此地的小鹿般惊慌无措。王一博悄悄弯起唇角，直到走上台去时这份笑意才逐渐收敛起来。

蔡徐坤的目光从王一博出现伊始就一直追随着他，他离得很近，不得不微微仰头才能清楚看见王一博画了镜头妆的精致的脸，就仿佛是他们现在所划分好的地位，一个在上，一个在下，蔡徐坤只能伸长了胳膊努力去试图触摸到他一些。

王一博终于找到蔡徐坤了，他在冲着自己笑，笑得肆意明媚不知收敛，王一博很想也回他一个笑容，可主办方交待了这次的台面人设要配合产品走冷艳风格，王一博忍住了，只定定看了蔡徐坤一眼便挪开目光开始扫视着现场。

蔡徐坤愣了愣，表情有些悻悻的整个人蔫了下来，如果头顶有耳朵，怕是早就耷拉着了。

王一博回答着主持人设置好的问题又抽空瞟了蔡徐坤一眼，看他闷闷不乐的样子和周围记者一样在笔记本上写些什么，忽然间有点想笑，念头刚刚冒出他嘴角便随着愉悦心情不自觉翘起来了。而这张照片之后也成为了发布会报道的采访封面，他笑容与目光中所充斥着的自然而然的宠溺甚至比海报里拍得还要传神，有人开始评论王一博是不是爱上主持人了。

“这里。”

蔡徐坤正努力想要挤出翻涌的人流去到后台入口，却忽然被人捉住胳膊带进旁侧空无一人的工作通道里，灯还开着，王一博的妆容令他看起来要比往常凌厉冷峻得多，尤其是珍珠色号的粉底衬着他深红偏暗的夸张唇色，仿若一个中欧世纪的贵族吸血鬼。

“老师…”

王一博觉得自己大概是有什么特殊癖好，他搂着蔡徐坤在人衬衫领口下烙出一个又一个显眼的红印与吻痕，蔡徐坤咬紧了下唇偏过头被动承受着，画面犹如幽深巷子里即将发生的成人故事那般奇异，过分暧昧与混乱的动作让他大脑有些不能思考，只敢低低地不断开口唤着他老师。

“昨晚你想和我说什么？”

王一博埋在蔡徐坤颈间有些闷闷地问他，而当事人显然没有预料王一博竟然注意到了，支支吾吾半晌憋不出话。

“嗯？”

王一博又张口在他锁骨轻咬，蔡徐坤投降般打了个激灵轻声回答。

“想问你，会不会想我。”

王一博轻轻笑了，呼出的气流刮在蔡徐坤敏感的颈窝之中让他有些紧张，手指不自觉捏紧了王一博胳膊上的衣料。

“这么多印记，想得还不够吗。”

“那你呢，想我了没？”

王一博有些讶异地看着蔡徐坤掏出自己口袋里的那支金属壳口红，是他所代言的那款，只不过颜色换成了最为艳媚的一款正红。

蔡徐坤微垂着头一点一点小心翼翼替自己淡粉的唇涂上热烈颜色，看着他浓密眼睫轻颤，面颊与唇色都逐渐变得绯红明媚犹如存了心要引人品尝，王一博再也忍不住了。

然而还未等王一博有所动作，便被蔡徐坤抢先一步埋头将唇印在他半露的肩胛之上。

“我有想你。”

温润触感令王一博的心跳停了一瞬，随后开始以飙升的级别成倍加速。

“你说我涂口红会…很漂亮。”

蔡徐坤挣扎两秒，还是含含糊糊说出了王一博原话里那个词语，过后便再也不愿出声般靠在他肩头之上将人抱住了。

王一博有些发热，从大脑到下半身都很热。

就仅仅是口红而已。

END.


End file.
